En Tan Poco Tiempo
by miki-aoki
Summary: RyoSaku // Ryoma esta enamorado de una chica que no conoce y solo ha visto desde su ventana... que pasara? descubranlo ustedes!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo otra historia que tenia escrita y me decidí de una vez a pasarla al computador, bueno no la tengo completa solo el primer capitulo pero a medida que escriba los capítulos iré actualizando…**

**No me cuesta mucho inspirarme para escribir así que no abra problemas ********  
Sin más demora me pondré a redactar **

**Ojala les guste… y sobre todo la personalidad que modifique de Ryoma.**

En tan poco Tiempo

**Capitulo 1:** **Decidido a conquistarla.**

Todas las noches desde que se había mudado a vivir frente al mar, hace 7 meses la veía pasar trotando con trajes deportivos y escuchando música.

Era hermosa, amaba verla pasar por al frente de su departamento cada noche de su solitaria vida en su solitario departamento, le encantaba cuando su cabello atado en una coleta alta se movía al ritmo de sus trotes y cuando el viento soplaba era como si la elevara, se notaba que era flaca, sobre todo que tenia buen cuerpo, se veía joven, seria genial si tuviese unos 21 años, así no seria mucha diferencia con el, tres años nada mas, sentía unas ganas incontenibles de algún día decirle ''oye hermosa mujer se mi novia'', pues aunque no la conocía se sentía como nunca se había sentido con alguna mujer, se sentía enamorado.

Cuando pase de nuevo, me le presentare y la conquistare – dijo cerrando su puño al pecho – lo juro – dijo decidido – bueno aunque si me le presento y me le declaro de seguro se asusta, debo invitarla a salir – se puso a pensar – veamos como lo haría Ryoma en estos casos – se puso frente a un espejo – hola hermosa dama te eh estado observando y me pareces muy bella y me gustaría que por favor aceptes mi propuesta de ser mi novia – dice haciendo gestos con las manos – aah! – Grito – no definitivamente así no puedo no me sale que le diré y si la asusto perderé todas mis oportunidades debo pensar en que le diré cuando la vea… - y se alejo del espejo hacia su habitación.

Al otro día…

Por fin lo haría, era el gran día, la conocería y la invitaría a salir.

Ya se había hecho de noche y se le había pasado muy lento, ni siquiera había podido pensar en que le diría, era un desastre no servia para eso, anteriormente siempre las mujeres lo buscaban a él y no eran mas que mujeres para pasar el rato y luego las botaba, pero ahora era distinto era una mujer distinta una que lo había enamorado sin conocerla siquiera, además se había quedado dormido hasta hace poco y todavía no se cambiaba.

Eran las 8:30 de la noche y ya estaba listo luego de una indecisión tremenda por que buzo ponerse…Observo por sus binoculares y la vio a lo lejos y le vino otra pregunta a la mente.

Y si tiene novio?- se pregunto nervioso – como no lo pensé, una chica tan linda no tener novio? Que tonto soy - se deprimió- pero y si no tiene… ya no saco nada con echarme para atrás me le presentare al menos podré ser su amigo tal vez – y salio de su departamento riendo nervioso, a esperar a que ella pasara.

La vio acercarse, se veía preciosa, lo había encandilado, no podía echarse para atrás, era su oportunidad, lo único que quería es que no valla a poner cara de idiota cuando pase por su lado.

El viento soplaba fuerte, pues era invierno en la noche.

Hola – le dijo cuando paso por si lado haciendo como que trotaba junto a ella, pero era ignorado, ella estaba escuchando música y no lo escucho. Trato de otra forma, y troto mas rápido como para impresionarla – ''Si sigo así no podré continuar'' – Pensó y sumido en sus pensamientos tropezó con unos asientos que estaban en la orilla de la acera cayendo y golpeándose fuerte contra el suelo – Auch!, pero que idiota, ahora pensara que soy un idiota – se maldecía.

Estas Bien?, no deberías ir tan rápido – lo reprendió una voz suave y dulce, vio de donde provenía y la vio a ella arrodillada junto a él – Con ese golpe que te diste creo que será difícil que no te salga un gran Chichón – río palpando la negra melena con reflejos verdosos de Ryoma.

Se avergonzó cuando sintió su mano tocándolo, y se sonrojo.

Si estoy bien gracias – dijo levantándose.

Como te llamas? – pregunta la chica aceptando la mano que él le había ofrecido para levantarse.

Ryoma… Ryoma Echizen y tu? – dijo sentándose en la banca con la que antes había tropezado estúpidamente.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, oye deberías tener mas cuidado cuando trotas – le dijo sonriendo y sentándose junto a él.

Si es solo que iba distraído - se justifico - y llevas mucho tiempo trotando? – pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta perfectamente.

m… mas o menos, hace un año deje las competencias para dedicarme a tiempo completo a mis estudios en la universidad – le dijo con orgullo y melancolía.

Así que eras atleta – dijo notando su cambio de voz.

Si… aunque todavía me gusta mucho correr, pues lo hacia desde muy pequeña, ya es una habito que corra - Le dijo orgullosa.

Varias gotas se hicieron presentes y de un momento a otro comenzó una fuerte lluvia con trueno y relámpagos.

OH no, es la segunda vez que me pasa este invierno - dijo intentando inútilmente de cubrirse con sus manos.

No estaba seguro de lo que iba a proponer, no quería que ella pensara mal y que pensara que era un pervertido.

Oye Sakuno no pienses nada malo pero – pauso –vivo cerca de aquí y si tu casa queda muy lejos, no me importaría que te quedaras allí hasta que la lluvia acabe, lo digo porque como te quedaras aquí con esta lluvia y encima que me ayudaste no creas que soy un pervertido ni nada es solo…- se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba confundida – Si tu… quieres – suspiro – lo siento no quería asustarte.

No…no nada de eso, es solo que me sorprendiste, y te ves una buena persona, esta bien confiare en ti- le sonrío provocando un sonrojo en Ryoma.

Entonces… Vamos- corrieron una cuadra y llegaron a apartamento.

Vaya tu si que vives cerca Ryoma – dijo entrando maravillada al departamento – wow - dijo sorprendida- que bonito, que bella vista, debes tener mucho dinero para vivir en un lugar así de lujoso, Ryoma.

La verdad es que mi familia tiene mucho dinero pero no me gusta depender de los demás, este departamento es lo único que eh recibido de ellas por haberme graduado, pretendo crear mi propio negocio – dijo con orgullo típico de un Echizen.

Eres genial Ryoma, ser tan joven y ya empezar a construir tu sueño es admirable, a mi me quedan 2 años para salir de la universidad – dijo admirándolo, haciendo sentir muy bien a Ryoma.

Y Cuantos años tienes Sakuno? – pregunto de repente.

22 – Río- porque? También piensas que me veo mas muy pequeña?- inflo los cachetes.

No – dijo para luego echarse a reír por la cara de Sakuno – solo preguntaba, yo tengo 24, aunque si te ves mas pequeña a simple vista se te podría confundir con una colegiala, te ves mas joven – halagó - pero quien lo diría las caras engañan – agrego.

Sakuno solo lo miro sonriendo, tal ves si podría tomar ese comentario como un halago viniendo de alguien que no se quedaba atrás en la categoría de jóvenes que conocía el también demostraba menos.

Oye Ryoma si no es molestia me prestarías un baño?... es que quiero estrujar mi ropa - dijo señalándose.

Si claro, pero que mal educado soy, pero espera un minuto, mi prima cuando viene siempre deja su ropa repartida por todas partes – hablo desde la habitación - Sakuno porque no escoges tu que ponerte, es que no se mucho – dijo mirándola desde el marco de la habitación - ven no hay nadie- Dijo al ver que ella no se movía.

S… si disculpa las molestias – se avergonzó, era la primera vez que estaba tan sola con un hombre tan guapo como lo era Ryoma.

No es nada, tampoco iba a dejarte toda mojada en plena noche – la miro de pies a cabeza causando un aumento en el sonrojo de Sakuno – y mucho menos siendo que eres una chica muy linda y andarías con toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo, tan tarde cualquier hombre que te viera se tienta y te podría pasar algo – Dijo preocupado y embobado mirando a Sakuno con la ropa toda pegada al cuerpo y sonrojada, se veía muy sexy.

Gracias – Dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

No hay de que… bien te dejo estaré en la habitación de al lado, en esta habitación hay un baño donde hay toallas y agua caliente por si te quieres dar una ducha caliente y así te cambias mejor – aconsejo.

De verdad debo tener mucha suerte, debo ser la persona mas afortunada en esta cuidad por haberte conocido Ryoma – le sonrío acercándose para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla – muchas gracias.

De nada – dijo saliendo rápido de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Vaya si que es linda es mejor de lo que imaginaba – pensó – cuando se me acerco pude sentir su exquisito olor a manzanilla - tan cansado estaba que apenas se ducho y cambio de ropa se acostó boca arriba en su cama y se durmió.

Paso una hora hasta que despertó.

Que bien huele – dijo dando un gran bostezo y despertándose – dios que mal educado soy la traigo a mi casa y me quedo dormido que clase de hombre soy tal ves se fue aunque lo dudo aun sigue lloviendo fuerte – se levanto – pero que será eso que huele tan bien? – siguió el olor, y se encontró con Sakuno en su cocina haciendo la cena – no tenias que hacerlo – le dijo, aunque el tono de voz que uso tal ves no fue el apropiado, sonó como un grito.

Ryoma!!- dijo sobresaltándose.

Mira que es muy tarde, mejor te llevo a tu casa – dijo tomando las llaves de su auto que estaban colgadas.

Lo siento- agacho la mirada triste –no creí que te molestaría solo quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho – dijo triste y dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

No, no me molesta en lo absoluto – dijo dándose cuenta de su error y dejando a un lado sus llaves – es solo que eres mi invitada y no es correcto que te haga cocinar, no ves que me quede dormido y ahora te hago hacer la cena, que persona tan mal educada soy – dijo arrepentido – y lo que hice no fue para que me recompensaras – le toma la mano – pero… ya que huele tan bien por que no probar un poco? – Le sonrío – Cenamos juntos? – propuso tomándola del mentón haciendo que lo mirara y volviera sonreír.

Si – dijo alegre – ya veras que te encantara, siéntate que yo sirvo.

Seguro, y luego de cenar te llevo a tu casa – le dijo sacando los plato y poniendo la mesa.

Ya iban camino a la casa de Sakuno.

Realmente cocinas exquisito hace tiempo que no como comida casera, mi prima es la única que me prepara cuando viene, porque mis padres están en Estados unidos, viven allá pero a veces vienen a visitar Japón y a mi – le comento.

aah que súper es conocer distintos lugares, cuando saque mi titulo ganare mucho dinero para poder viajar mucho por el mundo – dijo feliz – A qui es.

Bien ya llegamos Saku -

Gracias otra ves… mañana es feriado, así que iré para dejarte la ropa si es que estas en tu casa – dijo Sakuno sentándose

Si, si estaré – le sonrío – y bueno si no te importa, bueno sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero… te gustaría %#$%&$·$$##? – pregunto tan rápido que no se le entendió.

Disculpa Ryoma, pero no te entendí – le sonrío inocente.

Soltó un suspiro reunió valor y ahora hablo mas calmado, despacio y entendible.

Bueno pues… Te pregunte si te gustaría… por esas casualidades de la vida salir en una cita conmigo mañana? – La miro – te podría pasar a buscar temprano y salir, no sé tu eliges. Te gustaría? - la miro a los ojos.

Mou… que repentino Ryoma – y el infaltable sonrojo apareció acompañado a una tímida sonrisa.

Si no quieres lo entenderé, no te preocupes – dijo desilusionado.

No, no… esta bien Ryoma acepto, mañana a que hora? – le sonrío.

En serio bueno pues a las 12 si te parece bien, te llevare a almorzar y luego… ahí vemos – propuso.

Que entretenido Ryoma, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana… a te doy mi numero celular para que me llames – intercambiaron números y Ryoma le entrego un paraguas antes de que bajara del auto.

Sakuno – la llamó – El acepto déjalo para después, Adiós – Dijo ruborizando a Sakuno.

Bueno nos vemos mañana entonces - Se bajo del auto y entro en su propia casa – Que chico tan simpático y lindo - Se decía Sakuno

Por otra parte.

Sii!! – Lo conseguí – la invite a salir y dijo que si - Sonrío arrogante – Mañana será el día… ya no puedo esperar.

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**Ojala les haya gustado esperare sus rev para actualizar Cuídense **

**Amor callejero y rebelde ya lo estoy terminando de reescribir así que no me tarde en actualizar tal vez actualice el fin de semana ******

**Bye Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: No pienses tanto y actúa!!

Por fin el gran día estaba tocando la puerta de su apartamento.

Despertó temprano, impaciente por lo que se venia aquel día, por fin, por fin se cumplía lo que mas estaba anhelando, saldría con ella y no habría impedimentos, era muy luego para pedirle que fuera su novia pero para eso existía lo que se le llama tiempo, una palabra que lo había tenido impaciente durante tanto tiempo…

Tomare un baño – y así lo hizo.

En quince minutos termino su baño y busco una ropa adecuada a una cita, unos jeans, y una playera a rayas café claro y blancas, lucia muy bien, se dejo el cabello desordenado parecía un joven adolescente.

Tarareaba una canción, cosa nunca había hecho, podríamos decir que esta muy feliz – ufff... ya quiero que sea noche, por favor llega luego, estoy impaciente- suspiro – que linda es, si muy linda, y su sonrisa y su sonrojo ayer, y sus ojos y su fino cabello, y su delgado cuerpo, su boca, su largas piernas, aunque no es muy alta, es perfecta – dijo embobadamente enamorado – bien a dormir… tal ves así se pase mas pronto el día – no paso ni un minuto y…

La cita es al medio día – grito levantándose y buscando las llaves de su auto - pero que idiota… son las once y treinta no llegare, no llegare – dijo mientras salía lo mas apresurado posible hacia el ascensor, diez segundos y el ascensor no llegaba, veinte segundos y no llegaba – maldito ascensor… las escaleras- y termino bajando por las escaleras…ya en su auto – estoy y que no llego, no puedo llegar tarde – conducía arrasado con cualquiera que se le cruzara, una abuela iba cruzando y casi le pasa encima de no ser por que alcanza a frenar – por que se le ocurre cruzar a esta hora… rápido, rápido – decía mentalmente , mientras era apurado por la hora.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Medio día, justo a la hora.

Se bajo del auto, y toco a la puerta, feliz de su puntualidad, pregunto por Sakuno.

Si joven espere un segundo – dijo una señora, al parecer su madre – pase la llamo en un segundo – dijo yéndose un busca de su hija – Sakuno hija, te busca tu cita.

Mamá- dijo dándose a mostrar, y con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas – hola, Ryoma - Kun – dijo besándole la mejilla

Ho…hola, saku – dijo atontado, mirándola de pies a cabeza, vestía una falda corta de jeans, con unas pantys negras y una polera ajustada celeste sin mangas.

Que…que sucede porque me ves así? me veo… mal? mejor me cambio – pregunto triste.

No – grito – te ves genial, te ves muy bonita es solo eso – río – no te cambie estas bien así – dijo ruborizado.

Y bien hija no me lo presentaras? – dijo su madre apareciendo.

O claro…mamá el es Ryoma, Ryoma ella es mi madre, Sakura Ryuzaki – los presento Sakuno.

Le sonrío levantándose del sofá

Mucho gusto señora, no se preocupe su hija estará en buenas manos- le aseguro - por que no nos vamos saku? - dijo Ryoma.

Claro – tomo su bolso, su polerón y salio seguida de Ryoma – adiós mamá.

Que les vaya bien – le respondió su madre – Adiós.

--------------

Espera saku yo te abro – le dijo haciéndola subir, para luego hacer lo mismo – bien nos vamos, tengo una reservación, en una restaurante de comida japonesa, esta bien?

Si, estupendo, me encanta la comida japonesa – le dijo feliz.

Genial – sonrío.

Guo… es muy fino Ryoma – dijo asombrada cuando llegaron.

Si, uno de los mas finos, entremos - dijo tomándole la mano.

Se sentaron en una zona de no fumadores, y ordenaron, Sakuno pidió ensalada con pollo, y una Ponta de uva, por favor.

Nada mas?- dijo Ryoma asombrado de su poco apetito.

No gracias, debo cuidarme recuerdas? – le sonrío.

Cierto, pues yo quiero…prime una sopa de tomates, luego pollo con papas fritas, luego una ensalada de tomate con lechuga y palta, una Ponta de uva también, y el postre lo pediremos al final – gracias.

Como ordene joven- dijo el mozo retirándose.

Y Sakuno… que te gustaría hacer luego de que almorcemos?- pregunto el ambarino.

Pues… no lo sé, a donde me quieres llevar? – pregunto mirándolo.

Pues estaba pensado que fuéramos al parque de diversiones, luego un paseo en la playa y nos tomemos un café o algo… y luego si no es muy tarde vamos al cine – dijo mirándola para ver si aceptaba.

Me parece genial, me encantan los parque de diversiones, y la playa y el cine también – le dijo emocionada – no te rías por lo que te diré pero es la primera vez que tengo una cita, así… ósea con un chico tan apuesto como tu, antes había salido pero eran solo para hacer un trabajo y cosas así… realmente gracias, me hace muy feliz haberte conocido – le confeso con un sonrojo y desviando la mirada avergonzada.

Ey, no te apresure – río tomándola del mentón haciendo que lo mirara – me estas dando las gracias muy apresurada, recién comenzamos el día… además no tienes que dármelas yo quería invitarte a salir desde hace tiempo sabes? - luego recapacito sus palabras, y enrojeció.

Pero como… - enrojeció Sakuno también, el silencio fue interrumpido por el moso que traía el primer plato y las bebidas – gracias – hasta que el silencio fue roto por Sakuno – no te apenes, pero dime como es eso de que querías de antes invitarme a salir?- le sonrío.

Bueno… cuando yo me cambia a mi apartamento hace más o menos 7 meses, veras a mi me encanta mirar el mar, y pues me puse a observar, y me fui fijando que todos los días que yo miraba al mar, tu pasabas trotando por al frente, y me daba mucha curiosidad, así que se me convirtió en un habito mirar por la ventana, y pues me propuse invitarte a salir para conocerte y conocer la razón por la que siempre corres y pues ya lo se – río - y aquí estamos almorzando como bueno amigo – le sonrío.

Así que… cuando ayer me preguntaste desde cuando que corro, tu ya sabias la respuesta – le dijo riendo.

Pues… - la mira – ya lo sabrás tu.- ''Ufff...…- pensaba Ryoma – casi me descubre o peor, creí que pensaría que yo la espiaba por alguna otra razón, aunque si hay otra razón, pero no estoy dispuesto a decírselo, recién la estoy conociendo y se asustaría si le digo que la amo, no, no, no, aun no es tiempo debo conocerla mas, tal ves al final del día me le declare, pero primero tendré que ver como va la cita, y si es un fracaso, no , por favor Kami- sama haz que todo sea perfecto, nunca te pido nada, solo mírala es la mujer que quiero, no la engañare le seré fiel hasta el final, no hagas que llueva por favor…''

Ryoma? – lo llamo

Si? – dijo volviendo en si.

No nada, es que estabas como ido – le miro preocupada – estas bien?

Si, mejor que nunca – dijo terminando de comer.

Bien – ''vaya nunca me lo imagine, no pensé nunca que existiera alguien como el y menos que me invitara a salir, tal vez esta ves si me termine enamorando, aunque con la mala suerte que tengo esta cita termine mal, no, no, no Sakuno el salio contigo porque algo deberás de interesarle, pero y si no soy lo que pensaba, tal ves viéndome bien no soy lo que creía, después de todo soy una flacucha sin gracia, así me dijeron en mi ultima cita, por favor Kami que todo salga bien, quiero que este hombre que tengo en frente sea el amor de mi vida… ojala así sea''

Sakuno? – la llamo.

Si? – dijo volviendo en si.

No nada, es que estabas como ida – le miro preocupado – te preguntaba si querías algo de postre un helado?... no se tu elige.

Si, un helado esta bien, de piña por favor – dijo avergonzada de su despiste.

Yo quiero un helado de piña también en conos, si es posible, y me trae la cuenta – pidió.

Claro, en seguida – se fue el mozo.

Conos? – dudo.

Si para que los vayamos comiendo en el auto, ya llevamos casi dos horas y media aquí y ya van a ser las tres, no alcanzaremos a hacer los planes – dijo entusiasmado.

Si, tienes razón –

En pocos minutos ya estaban tomando su helado en el auto, y rumbo a divertilandia.


End file.
